


kissing like you're coming true

by goseaward



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, One of My Favorites, Plot What Plot, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the second round of the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai">ontd_ai</a> kink meme, prompt #58: Adam/Archie - Archie is in love with Cook but is intimidated by the fact that Cook has had a lot of lovers while he's completely inexperienced, so he goes to Adam and asks him to teach him a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissing like you're coming true

"So, are you two, um--" David blushed. 

Adam tilted his head, waiting. 

"You know," David said. 

Adam's eyebrows went down just the slightest bit. "I really don't." 

David tried to convey his meaning with gestures. He wasn't sure he could actually say it. 

"Maybe it would help if you told me who 'you two' is," Adam said. A ghost of a smile started up again at the edges of his lips. 

David was losing his nerve, a little, and Adam really paid attention to you when you talked. He looked around instead of at Adam--a big chunk of former Idol contestants, the new batch from the current season, lots of industry people. 

"YouandKris," he said, "are you--" 

"Oh my GOD," Adam said, and laughed really loud. 

Kris, who'd been cornered by Paula and somebody David didn't recognize but who looked like the kind of accountant who wanted to live vicariously through you, turned around and quirked up one side of his mouth. David knew the answer before Adam said anything, because that thing, where you knew exactly where the other person was, and had to see what was making them happy, he totally knew what that was. 

But, "No, I am not sleeping with my straight, married best friend!" was what Adam actually said. 

"You're not?" David said. 

"Hey, I'm depraved, but not THAT depraved." When David looked back, Adam's eyes had hardened. "I don't have to have sex with every guy I meet." 

David shrank into his shoulders. "No, that isn't--um, I just was--" 

Adam looked tired, or maybe disappointed. "Any other questions?" 

"I just didn't want to, I wanted to know if you were seeing somebody," David said. 

"Hmm," Adam said, then seemed to realize what David had said. " _That's_ interesting." He did something, tilted his hips and his head, pushed his lip out. 

David's mouth opened. He wished he could do that, just look like _sex_ all of a sudden. 

Adam cracked up again, and--whatever that was--relaxed out of his body. David saw Kris turn enough that he could see if anything interesting was happening. "Okay, unexpected," Adam said. "So, what, you wanted to ask me to get a milkshake at the nearest soda fountain?" He didn't look like he thought the whole thing was ridiculous, so David decided to go on. 

"I was hoping we, um," he said. 

Adam's eyes widened. With all the dark liner surrounding pale blue irises, the effect was impressive. "If you can't say it, you shouldn't do it." 

David glanced around--nobody close enough to hear. "Um." 

"Although maybe we'll have to relax that rule for you," Adam said. 

David didn't think anybody but Kris had noticed anything unusual yet, and he wanted to keep it that way. "Maybe we could talk about this somewhere else?" 

"Sure." Adam glanced around the club too, then tilted his head at a staircase near the back. "This way?" He started walking, his body turned a little so he could see David follow. David shoved his hands into his pockets and walked after him. 

They'd almost made it out when Cook stepped out of the clump of people closest to their exit. "Hey," he said. 

"Hey!" David said. He hadn't seen Cook since the start of the--uh-oh, he looked like he had that time right before a sales clerk had tried to get Ramiele's phone number, when they'd had to call their security in. 

"You getting out of here?" 

David tried to think up an excuse. "Yeah...we were just, I need a hamburger." 

"Still growing, huh?" Cook seemed to aim that at Adam. "There's a guy over here who wants to meet you, maybe you could come say hi." He turned back to the clump, which was Michael Johns and Cook's publicist and-- 

"Oh gosh, an accountant!" David shifted closer to Adam. "No, really, um, I'm hungry, and we were just--" 

"Okay, okay." Cook held up his hands, smiling, and the giant neon sign reading DANGER!!! flashed off in David's mind. "Have fun, kids." He gave Adam a look and stepped back, his hand moving to Michael's shoulder. 

David stepped forward. "Um, sorry. Can we leave now?" 

"Yeah." Adam started up the stairs two at a time, and David hurried to keep up. 

*** 

Adam had suggested a coffee shop he knew nearby, but David had said Adam's place was fine--he pretended to be worried about the paparazzi. The car service dropped them off at a tidy square building, maybe six stories, refurbished glass but original brick. They hadn't really talked about anything yet, Adam had seen the look David gave the driver, so David wasn't sure what was going to happen. 

"Home," Adam said with a grand gesture as they walked in the front doors, and David felt his pulse speed up. 

"It's nice," he said, looking around the tiled foyer. 

"Thanks. Elevator's over here." 

While the little lights counted down, David fiddled with his keys and tried to think calm things. The doors opened and they stepped inside, and when the doors closed they were definitely alone. 

"So--" Adam cut off as David kissed him. Or tried to kiss him. Adam was enough taller that it was really hard, and David didn't have enough experience with this to make it easy. Adam's hands were on his shoulders almost as soon as their lips touched, and he held David down so he couldn't try again. "I thought we were going to talk." 

David blushed. "Um, I thought, we were going back to your place--" 

"You ever done this before?" Adam dropped his hands and leaned against the wall of the elevator, casual, but his eyes were all concentration and David swallowed. 

The door opened. "No," David said, and slipped into the hallway. 

Behind him, Adam let out a long breath. He passed David and walked to one of the doors. "That's why we're talking about it," he said as he unlocked the door. 

"Okay," David said. 

They were in a hallway; it opened out into a kitchen-slash-living area, nice airy floor plan, with a tantalizing door on the other side of the room, half-open to show a dresser with a bunch of grommety leathery things hanging out of a drawer. David started walking that way, but stopped when he felt Adam grab his hand. He turned back to look at Adam, everything suddenly sharp and very, very slow. "Whoa," Adam said softly. "I think we should stay in neutral territory for now." He looked like he was about to kiss David. Then he took his hand away and flopped onto the sofa. "Sit." 

Adam had turned so his back was in the corner between the back and the arm of the couch, one leg down on the ground, the other ankle propped on his knee so his leg stuck out into the middle cushion. David sat a couple of inches from Adam's knee and looked at his lap. 

"Okay, so," Adam said. "What are we doing here?" 

"Um," David said, "I was hoping you could, like, tell me." He looked up. Adam opened his mouth, and David said in a rush, "I mean, show me." 

Adam closed his mouth and smiled. "Okay, so you want a teacher." David nodded. "Any particular reason you chose now?" 

"This was the first time I could get you alone?" David said. 

Adam laughed. "Okay, how long have you been trying?" 

"A couple of months?" 

"And why did you start trying a couple of months ago?" 

"I, um, I realized I didn't know...anything," David said. He scrubbed his hands on his jeans. 

"Hey, hey," Adam said. David looked up again. "You know I didn't have sex until I was twenty-one?" 

"Yeah, I read the article," David said, smiling when Adam grinned. "I liked the cover." 

"I did, too!" Adam put his hand on David's shoulder, and time turned to molasses again. He leaned into Adam's hand just a bit, and then stopped, searching his face for permission. "You know," Adam said, and David had to force himself to pay attention to the words, "this is why we're having this conversation." 

"What is?" David said. 

"You look _terrified_ right now." 

David tried to look relaxed. He didn't think it worked. 

"I mean, there are people who try to get fucked just to get it over with, but you're not that kind of guy." David looked down again, and Adam said, "No, no, don't do that, either way is fine..." 

David felt a peculiar shiver start at the top of his head. Of course Adam had done this before, been somebody's--first. It shouldn't bother him. 

"But those people don't look scared when they're doing it. And I don't think you have a crush on me, I can usually tell," Adam said. "So, spill, what's going on?" 

"I just think you're hot?" 

"Well, duh." Adam grinned and moved his hand up, rubbed it through David's hair. 

"Hey, you're messing it up--" 

"This is _styled_?" 

"Hey!" David said, and Adam really cracked up then, great convulsive gasps of laughter, before he put his other leg on the ground and scooted so their thighs were pressed together. David was getting used to it, it wasn't as hard to concentrate when Adam touched him now. 

"Okay, so you think I'm hot," Adam said. "What else?" 

"Just that," David said. 

"Bull _shit_." 

David started to look down at his lap again, then forced his eyes back up. "Um, and you're nice to me." Adam nodded, not breaking the eye contact. "And--like, on stage, you seem to know what you're doing." 

"I do," Adam said. "Still doesn't tell me why you decided to look for a teacher." 

Suddenly the order of difficult things to talk about rearranged itself in David's head. "Can't we just have sex now?" 

Adam smiled, and then looked down at David's body with a little quirky look on his face, and David felt a rush of heat in his--oh. Adam said, "You heard of something called the campsite rule?" 

"Um, no?" 

"It says, if you sleep with someone a lot younger than you, you leave them better off than you found them. No diseases, no broken hearts." Adam looked back up at David's face, and David nodded. "I know I'm going to do that, so _if_ you tell me what's going on, then yeah, we can have sex." He smiled. "Also, I think they'd take my gay membership card away if I said no." 

"Okay," David said. He swallowed. "There's, um, there's another--guy." 

Adam nodded. He didn't look surprised. "And why aren't you asking him?" 

"He's a lot more experienced than me. I didn't want him to think I was young or stupid or something." "But

you don't mind if I think you're young or stupid or something?" Adam was doing the distracting head tilting thing again. 

"Well, I'm not trying to date you." David looked down at his lap, and Adam reached over and tilted his face back up. David thought he could feel every ridge of Adam's fingerprints. 

Very seriously, Adam said, "If I thought you were stupid or too young, I would have packed you out the door with like ten sex manuals. Okay?" 

"Okay," David said. "Wait, you have ten sex manuals?" 

"Oh, way more than ten." Adam grinned, and David had to smile back. "Look. I think you should know, he doesn't think you're young or stupid, and I think he'd be happy to be your teacher too." 

David was pretty sure he had horror written all over his face. 

"Don't worry, I don't think he knows. But it's a little weird to look at a guy like that just after you've propositioned someone else." 

"Did he, I mean, do you think," David said. 

"Well..." Adam thought for a minute. "He was warning me off you for being too young, but in a really, like, protective way. You can at least work on him." He smiled. "I don't think anybody could turn you down for long." 

David blushed. "Thanks." Adam started to move away and David grabbed his thigh. "I still want to, though." 

Adam looked surprised at that. 

"I mean," David said, "I want the first time with him to be--good, and right now I'm, you know, terrified." 

Adam leaned in and kissed him, soft and close-mouthed, his hand on David's neck, fingers wrapped all the way around to the nape. It was the sexiest thing David had ever done, way more than kissing with anybody else, even with tongues involved. Adam pulled away, and David opened his eyes; Adam was watching him, a ring of grey blue around wide black pupils, and David swallowed. "I'm going to put some music on," Adam said, and got up to walk over to the--oooh, nice, a giant stereo on the far wall, with some kind of, like, twelve-speaker surround sound thing. David must have been _really_ distracted not to notice that. 

"What, like Marvin Gaye?" David said. 

Adam laughed so hard he had to lean against the wall. "Uh, _no,_ " he said. "Okay. So, a lesson." 

David nodded. 

"This one's purely for singers. DON'T put any vocal music on. You're going to stop in the middle to listen to a really nice note, and the other person's going to kick your ass." 

David pictured this. 

Adam pulled out a disc from a large CD rack and put it in the player. "Instrumental," he said, "much better." The music was a soft electronic throb, and David watched Adam walk towards him with a shimmy in his hips, eyes fixed on David's face. 

He sat next to David, reached out a hand and turned David's face towards him before leaning in to kiss him again. There was tongue in this one, and David hummed as Adam tilted his head to get a better angle. Adam's other hand moved down to his waist, sliding under his shirt without even a pause. The kiss was--slow, but sure; David half wanted it to hurry up and half wanted it to never end. Adam leaned so David tipped his head back, slid his hand around to the small of David's back, pressing him into even more of an arch. Their chests were touching. David half-blindly grabbed fistfuls of Adam's shirt at his sides, tasting lip gloss, and Adam reached down to David's hip with his other hand before hauling David into his lap. 

David tumbled over, managing to catch himself with his knees on either side of Adam's hips and his hands on the back of the couch, and Adam tugged him forward until they were body-to-body all the way down. David could feel Adam's cock, a hard lump trapped in his too-tight pants, David's cock inside his jeans pressed along Adam's stomach. Adam hadn't let go of his mouth, and now he pulled back to bite David's lower lip while he eased the button on David's jeans open. 

The zipper took forever to undo, at least judged by the speed David wanted it to go down, and Adam leaned up to kiss David again while he peeled back David's boxers and--oh. _Oh._ His hand was big and he didn't wrap it around David's cock, just cupped it the long way, so his fingers brushed David's balls and the heel of his hand pressed the head against David's shirt. David had to break away to suck in a breath, and Adam kissed the corner of his mouth and down the side of his neck. David twitched and moved a hand to Adam's shoulder. 

"Shirt off," Adam said, a little breathy. David was too slow to move, so the pressure of Adam's hand disappeared and he dragged the tee shirt off so fast David was worried about rips. 

He wrapped one arm around David's waist and was going for David's cock again. "Can we take--" David said, plucking at Adam's shirt. 

"Yeah." Adam took his own off just as fast. Looking at a shirtless man was different when David could touch, so he did, running one hand down the center of Adam's chest as Adam curled his hand around David's cock. Adam had just a bit of extra fat, in a good solid way, and the pink areas around his nipples were bigger than David expected. 

"You're really freckly," David said, or tried to say between hitches of breath whenever one of Adam's fingers twitched. Adam's mouth twisted in annoyance, clearly not at David, but David had to kiss it away anyway. "I like it." Adam replied by squeezing. " _Oh_ ," David said. 

"The lube's in that drawer," Adam said, tilting his head at the end table next to the sofa. 

David looked over, tried to figure out how he was going to do that without moving too much. 

"I mean, I could take my hand away and grab it myself." 

David threw himself over the side of the sofa and tugged the drawer open. Condoms and a bottle of clear liquid; he grabbed the bottle and settled himself back on Adam's lap. Adam took his hand off anyway and held it out. David put the bottle in his hand. Adam rolled his eyes. "Squirt some in?" 

"Oh, right." David fumbled with the cap, then managed to snap it open and pour some into Adam's hand. 

Adam moved his hand back to David's cock, and David sucked in a breath at the temperature. Adam didn't respond, just slid his hand up and down. 

David made it about three strokes before he realized if he didn't find something to do soon this was going to be over way too quickly. "Can I," he said, brushing his knuckles against Adam's cock. 

"Sure, baby." Adam slowed down his strokes, squeezed more, with his mouth open just enough for David to see his tongue, and before he could get distracted David squirted some more lube onto his hand. 

He shoved the bottle between two cushions to hold it upright, then reached for Adam's pants, and--oh no, he had lube all over his hand. "Um..." 

"Lesson number two, clothes before lube," Adam said, a wicked grin on his face, and he undid his pants with one hand while he kept the other on David. His cock popped free. David stared. He'd known Adam was big, his pants were a good advertisement, but it was another thing to see it. Especially since he wasn't wearing underwear. David swallowed and reached with his dry hand to scoot the leather away so he could get a better look--Adam had at least a couple of inches on him. How did that even fit...? Okay, not thinking about it. The hair around it was short, like Adam had shaved it off sometime recently, and it was a dark reddish color. David ran one finger up the side of Adam's cock, leaving a slime trail of lube behind him, and Adam breathed out really loud, so David wrapped his whole hand around it and tried to do what Adam was doing. 

On the down stroke, his forearm crashed against Adam's. The motion on his cock stopped, and David was pretty sure he hadn't made a noise that high in a really long time. 

"Sorry, didn't realize you were a lefty," Adam said, and swapped David's cock into his other hand and kept going, just as good as he'd been with the other hand. 

David started moving his hand again, just getting used to it, feeling somebody else's dick, not getting feedback from every little movement. He shifted on Adam's lap, trying to spread his legs more so Adam could do what he wanted. 

What Adam wanted, apparently, was to stick his hand down the back of David's pants and circle his fingers around-- 

"Oh my _gosh_ ," David said and tried to move away from the weirdness. 

"Okay, maybe not," Adam said, laughing, and David met his eyes, grey blue beneath indigo shadow, and then Adam moved his hand more and pressed right behind his balls, and David just came all over everything. 

"Oh! Sorry," David said. He didn't normally get quite that, um, high. His hand stilled on Adam's cock. "Where's the--" 

Adam caught David's glance, and didn't look away as he raised his hand, rubbed the back of one knuckle against David's nipple, and brought his hand to his mouth and licked off--oh. David's cock twitched and Adam grinned. "Now we can take our time," he said, and squeezed David's ass. "Bedroom?" 

David nodded and climbed back off Adam's lap. His knees were liquid and shaky and he had to hold his pants up with his non-slick hand. Adam's pants stayed up, of course, and he was still hard, but he didn't seem too concerned about it. He grabbed some tissues from a box David hadn't seen on a shelf and handed them over. David scrubbed at his stomach as Adam said, "I'm going to go wash up," and did jazz hands at David. David giggled. 

Adam walked over to a second door on the far side of the room. David saw a light come on and the edge of Adam's face in a mirror; the water started running. "Um, could you take the makeup off?" he called as he looked for a garbage can. 

"I thought you said I looked hot." 

In the kitchen, David finally found the trash. "Yeah, but the lip gloss tastes weird," he said. 

"Okay," Adam said, clipped. David hoped that was an okay thing to ask. "It's going to take a minute." 

"Okay." David rinsed his hands in the sink, then made his way into the bedroom. Adam had a giant bed with, um, black sheets on it, and a puffy black duvet that was pushed almost entirely onto the floor. David sat on the edge for a minute, then stood up and kicked his shoes off, then his pants. He toed his socks off and flopped down onto the bed. 

It was darker in the bedroom, but David didn't turn the light on; the glowing rectangle of the doorway and the thin line that must be another door to the bathroom were more than enough. There wasn't much furniture, the dresser and bed, a couple of nightstands. He wondered if there were condoms and lube in these drawers too. He leaned over and opened the nightstand and--okay. Yep. Condoms. And lots and lots and lots of um, toys. He closed the drawer as quietly as he could, wondering if he hoped Adam would use some of those on him, or just stick with his hands. He realized his clothes on the floor were messy, and there was still running water in the bathroom, so he knelt down and folded his pants and underwear, stuck his socks in his shoes as the water stopped, and set the pile of clothing on the shoes. There were still noises in the bathroom, weird quiet creaks, maybe Adam taking his pants off. 

David laid back down on the bed and waited. Nothing happened. He stretched, hands above his head, just as Adam opened the bathroom door. Adam stood there backlit, tall and imposing, for a moment. The light snapped off suddenly, and David blinked until he could see again; Adam was closing the bedroom door, and a moment later the whole bed dipped. 

David half sat up until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed, and suddenly Adam was all over him, naked, his cock a hard line in the soft skin of David's lower belly, one hand under David's shoulder and the other around the back of his head, lifting it up for a crushing kiss. David opened his mouth and Adam slid their lips together perfectly, tongue suddenly in David's mouth. David hadn't really realized how much bigger Adam was everywhere, a lot taller and heavier, and he was pressing David into the bed with hipbones and shoulders and his tongue, twining around David's in a way that made him think of-- 

Adam broke off to slide down his body, licking at one of David's nipples. David's cock was already starting to fill again, and he could feel Adam's pressed against the inside of his thigh. It was overwhelming, and fast, and desperately sexy. David spread his legs. Adam sank down between them, starting to bite at the nipple. David put his hand on the back of Adam's neck. He was thinking about it, now, a lot, and it was scary, but the last thing hadn't been too bad. He reached over--the drawer was just within reach, and he dug around in it, found the bottle of lube and snagged a condom. 

"Hey, can you hand me the," Adam said as he kissed a line down David's stomach. He held out a hand. David put the bottle and the condom in it. Adam started to pull them closer, and then stopped and looked at what he was holding. "I meant the towel I brought?" he said after a moment, looking up. 

"Oh," David said. He scrambled for the towel and finally hit wet terrycloth. 

The first brush up his half-hard cock made David's eyes roll back into his head a little--rough but warm and damp. "And what did you think we needed the condoms and lube for?" Adam said, amused, as he seemed to rub every square inch of David's cock with the towel. 

"Um, you know, in case you," David tried to come up with a gesture that conveyed his meaning without resorting to cliche. 

"Okay, that's the advanced class," Adam said. "Strictly blowjobs tonight. That okay with you?" 

"Oh yes," David said quickly, and Adam laughed. David could feel it on the wet trail down his stomach from Adam's tongue and the towel. 

"Lesson number three," Adam said, "blowjobs before lube. Or at least get rid of it first, it tastes nasty." 

"Okay," David said. "Clothing, blowjobs, lube." 

Adam started to slide down more, then stopped and leaned forward onto David's stomach, heavy, his chin right below David's breastbone. "You know not all guys do anal, right?" 

"Um." 

"Because you didn't seem too comfortable with it before," Adam said. "That's cool. And don't let anybody pressure you into it." He punctuated the last few words by poking David's nipple. 

"Okay," David said, trying not to giggle; it tickled. 

Adam picked up his head, kissed the skin where his chin had been, and then slithered back up David's body to make out with him a bit more. He started out soft, almost apologetic. David tried to relax into it, figure out what Adam was doing with his tongue, and he let his hands feel more of Adam's body. He even squeezed his ass once, and jumped when Adam moaned really loud; after that Adam got more aggressive, biting at David's lips sometimes and not letting him get enough breath. 

When David was back to fully hard again, and maybe even a little more, rubbing up against the prickly stubble and sliding along Adam's cock, Adam slid down and kissed the skin where David's thigh met his stomach. David looked down with wide eyes, and Adam smiled. "Hey, if I was going to bite you, I would have done it already." 

"You did!" David said, pointing at his nipple. 

Adam smiled. "That's true. That's very true." He kissed a little closer and then--a line up David's cock. David let his head fall back and grabbed the sheets. 

Then Adam licked the head, and then suddenly the whole head was in his mouth, and David moaned. Adam slid his lips down, up, down, and David could feel his tongue. One of Adam's hands moved to cup his balls, and David moaned again. 

He couldn't believe how much of his cock was in Adam's mouth. Well, he knew Adam had a big mouth, he made ridiculous faces when he hit high notes, but it was still strange to _feel_ it that way. Adam hummed something and David couldn't help it, his hips snapped up to get as much of his cock into Adam's mouth as he could. 

"Whoa," Adam said, pulling off. He draped the arm that wasn't around David's balls across his pelvis, pinning him in place, and David curled in on himself when Adam took his cock back in his mouth. He could tell he wasn't going to last very long, especially not when Adam did that thing, pressed right behind his balls again. He actually thought he made it ten or fifteen seconds this time after Adam did that. 

"Uh, Adam, um--" 

Adam hummed something in assent, and that was it, David was coming again for the second time in like half an hour. And then he felt Adam swallow, and um, did that count as three times, or was that part of the second? David wasn't sure. 

"You want to do me?" Adam said, kind of breathless, as he flopped back beside David on the bed. 

David rolled over and felt for Adam's cock. He was boneless and mostly wanted to sleep but he thought he should have tried it at least once before he tried with Cook. Plus, Adam was really big, so probably anything else would seem easy afterwards. And David's parents had raised him to be polite--okay, _so_ not the best thought in this situation. 

Adam shifted his legs apart, and David scooted down and crawled over Adam's leg so he was lying between them. He stared at Adam's cock for a moment, then stuck out his tongue and licked it a little bit, getting used to the flavor. Adam moaned really loudly and David jumped. Adam threaded the fingers of one hand through David's hair. David licked again, and then tried taking the head in his mouth; Adam moaned again. His hand didn't push David's head or anything, just held on, and David tried to take more. That didn't work, so he pulled back. 

"You can wrap your hand around," Adam said. 

That was easier, without so much length to cover, and he brought his lips down to touch his hand and back up. He bobbed his head for a bit, and Adam started kind of petting his hair, moaning. It wasn't easy keeping his mouth open and his teeth out of the way, but it wasn't terrible, and he squeezed the shaft and licked different parts, remembering what Adam had done to him. He tried the pressing behind the balls thing but it didn't seem to do much for Adam. This wasn't--nice, necessarily, but it wasn't awful, and David got a pleasant shiver whenever Adam made one of those noises, and the hand in his hair was pretty great. 

Adam tapped his head after a few minutes, and David pulled off. Adam grabbed the David's hand and twined their fingers together, and together they jerked him off. He game with a loud groan, bending a bit at the waist, and then half-consciously dragged David up to lie tucked against his side, his arm around David's back. 

For a couple of minutes, David just laid there, feeling warm and sleepy. But it was getting late. "Um, should I go?" 

Without opening his eyes, Adam said, "Yeah, because I'm going to let you roam Hollywood by yourself at night." 

"I don't have anything for muggers to take." 

Adam picked his head up, leaned in by David's head, and said, "I'm not worried about muggers," in a sexy voice before sticking his tongue in David's ear. 

"Ew!" David said. He scrubbed at the cold wet feeling while Adam let his head drop back. 

"You okay?" Adam said, sleepily. 

"Yeah," David said. "Tired." 

"Me too." 

After a moment, David said, "Can I borrow some of those sex manuals tomorrow?" 

"Sure, baby." 

"And maybe, um," David swallowed, "something out of the...drawer?" 

Adam opened his eyes again. "You saw the drawer?" 

"While I was waiting for you," David said. "Oh--" He slipped out of Adam's grasp and put the lube and the condom back in. Adam had left his arm where it was, so David snagged the towel and slipped back against Adam's side. He wiped off Adam's stomach and threw the towel towards the bathroom. 

"Oh, that drawer," Adam said. 

"There's another drawer?" 

Adam stifled a yawn. "Don't worry about it. You can have one if you put condoms on it--you shouldn't share sex toys. Lesson number whatever." 

"Okay." David tucked his head against Adam's shoulder. It felt great. He smiled at the ceiling, at least until he heard the first snore. 


End file.
